The Forthcoming of Alice Academy
by musicbeast
Summary: Mikan and Natsume have grown up, moved to America and gave birth to a baby girl. They then dicover that their child must go back to the place where they met, and she must protect the ones closest to her before some else can destroy them.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's musicbeast. This is my first fanfic so I want to give a shout out to the people that have commented and gave me constructive critisism. Like I said, this is my first fan fic, so please feel free to comment and give me constructive critisim.

Thank you to the following people:  
**The Tortured Poet: Thanks again!  
The Silver Poet: I appreciate the help!  
The Mayan Poet: Thanks for the suggestions. I will absolutley work on it!  
The Sandwich Poet: You are amazing! And I'll take up that offer.  
The Olympian Poet: Thank You!  
The Royale Poet: Thanks for you suggestions!  
lovesakura: Thanks for the possitive notes!**

**Disclaimer:  
****Musicbeast does not own Alice Academy or any of the characters. Although she does own Angelika, Jade, Claire, etc... Any resemblance to the names, personality, events and powers of other characters are purely coincidence.**

**Chapter 1**

"I got in! I got in!" a crowd started to form outside of the school. It was a windy fall day and the colourful leaves were falling down from the trees. I walked into the crowd to see what Sandra was yelling about.

I wouldn't be surprised. It was after all Sandra that was blurting her mouth once again. Sandra was one of those girls that sought after attention, and she would do just about anything to get it. She wasn't my friend, she wasn't anyone's friend from what I understood. She was hated and feared by everyone, but she always thought that everyone loved her.

As I walked into the centre, I saw some familiar faces gawking while other girls were whispering and giggling around her.

"What's going on?" I asked Claire. Claire was one of my best friends. She has been ever since she moved here and I accidentally spilled juice all over her uniform. I felt really bad, so I offered to lend her my spare uniform. In that moment, we became best friends ever since.

A black limousine started to pull up by the curb.

"There you are Angel. You mean you haven't heard?" said Claire

"Of course she hasn't. She was in England for three weeks visiting her grandmother!" exclaimed Jade, but I wasn't listening to their conversation. All I was thinking about was who or what was in that limo, and why I had such a strong connection with it.

"Angel, Angel! Come back down to earth. Were you even listening to me? God, you are so hopeless." Jade yelled.

"I'm sorry, I was just distracted for a second, and you know how often that happens. So what were you saying?"

"As I was saying, Sandra's just talking about that new boarding school, Alice Academy. Only the most gifted students go there to learn from the greatest teachers in the world." Jade proclaimed excitingly "But I doubt she got in. She's just an attention grabber and the smartest and the most gifted one in our school." Jade said sarcastically with her lips perking out and her head held high.

We all laughed together as the bell rang for class to start. The crowd started to disappear in front of me and I headed to class for another day of learning.

I was a tenth grade student at St. Veronica's All Girls School. I was like any other girl. I had long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. I was average height like any other teenager. The only difference was that I had a secret only my closest friends and parents knew. I was able to control elements. I've been able to do so since I was three years old. I'm able to control four elements, water, fire, earth and air.

The reason for my huge powers are because my parents are Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura, now known as Mikan Hyuuga. They did live in Japan, but decided to move to America when I was born. For some reason, because my mother had a nullification alice and my father had an elemental alice, they both counteracted each other, acted up, and somehow gave me more power than I could handle.

I've been able to practice with my dad a bit over the years, so I was never worried about my powers going all haywire. My only problem is that I can only use up so much power until my energy drains and then I pass out.

To avoid fainting and using up too much of my powers, my parents made me go to a bunch of different types of Martial Arts class'. My dad said that he was trained with various types of Martial Arts, so he helped me with most of it. With his help, I learned quickly and easily unlike most students. Not only am I a black belt in Karate, Jujutsu, Ninjutsu, Kendo, Kung-Fu and Taekwondo, I have a weapon mastery with all kinds of, well, weapons.

The only thing I could think about the whole day was that limo and why it was there. The lunch bell rang and I headed for the dining hall. As I was walking through the halls, I saw another crowd similar from the one outside of school. As I peered in closer, the girl inside the circle was none other than Sandra.

"Yeah, he's so sweet and he gave me chocolates and flowers this morning! I'm going to transfer next year so we could be together." Sandra exclaimed with passion.

Sandra is the only tenth grader I knew with a boyfriend in this school. It's pretty hard to get into a relationship, especially if you're in an all girls school.

I decided that it was a good enough moment to get the heck out of there before I was noticed. Before I made it to the Dining hall, a voice stopped me. "So Angel, do you have anyone in particular that thinks you're even remotely cute?" Sandra said. "I don't even know why we call you "Angel"; you don't have the looks for one."

My name was actually Enjeru, which translates to Angel. My parents prefer to use Angel or Angelika becuase the know how weird American's sound trying to pronounce Japanese names. So thanks to my parents, I avoided the embarassment of correcting the teacher everytime they would attempt to say my name.

As usually, I had a strong urge to hit her so her face would be moulded into something that looked like abstract art.

I'm not usually like this to anyone, but I was one of those people who can't stand bullies. In this case, Sandra was a full out bully.

As I turned around, I heard giggles and whispers from the other girls around her. Sandra stared at me intently, waiting for me give her a reaction. Instead I decided to be a good person and let her face stay the way it was.

"I'm sorry did you say something? I was admiring you pretty little moustache. I'll be nice and give you some advice. You should trim that off before you boyfriend sees it or else he'll think that you're one of the foot ball players." I gave her the most innocent and dazzling smile I could.

She stared at me blankly as she started feeling the space above her mouth. As she stuck her head into her locker to look into her mirror, I walked happily all the way to the Dining Hall. From the looks of it, everyone that was around Sandra before was now heading into the Dining Hall while they were grinning and smiling at each other.

I headed to get my food and started to sit down next to Claire and Jade. As I was about to take a bit of my Turkey sandwich, they announcements came on with a bit of a piercingly loud rebound.

"Is this thing on...? Good, students may I have your attention please. Angelika Hyuuga and Jade Nogi, report to the office immediately. Thank you."

Jade and I looked at each other suspiciously as we headed to the office. We thought about what we had done to get into trouble. One person went to mind. Sandra. She probably told a teacher that I was harassing her with our little talk before lunch.

When I entered the office, I knew this had nothing to do with Sandra.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It's musisbeast again! (No DUH! Who else would it be!) I've been working on this chapter with chapter 1 so I hope you like it!

**DICLAIMER:  
****Musicbeast does not own Alice Academy, but she does own the characters Angelika, Jade, Claire, etc…  
****Any resemblance to the names, events or powers is purely coincidence.**

**Chapter 2**

When I entered the office, I noticed a woman sitting in a single chair. Behind her were two men wearing black suits, a tie, glasses and an earpiece. The room was dimly lit, but the sunlight showed just enough that you could see her face and the two men. The women wore a black suit that fit her nicely which also matched the necklace and jewellery that she wore. She had wrinkles in her mouth so I could tell she smiled a lot.

Her eyes gleamed with pride and kindness as she looked at Jade and I. "Please, have a seat" She said with a strong but frail voice.

Jade look at me with caution, then back at the lady, examining her as if they were about to go into battle. But the way she stared at us made me feel intimidated, yet at the same time I eflt safe.

There was a long silence and finally she spoke after making a minuscule cough. "I am Madame Elise de Renaldo, but you may call me Madame Elise. I am one of the teachers and scouts for Alice Academy."

As she spoke, I noticed that she had wrinkles around her mouth that could be the cause of her smiling or frowning alot.

At that moment, my throat went dry and I started to stare at Madame Elise with confusion and fright. She looked at me examining my movements and emotions as if she was reading my mind.

Does she know what I can do? Is this a scam? A dozen of thoughts rang in my head when she finally spoke, freeing me from every word that went into my mind.

"Yes, I can read your thoughts, yes I know what you are capable of, and no this is not some sort of... what you call, a scam."

She paused briefly looking at me and Jade with empathy as if she had been through the experience before. "I, like you and your friend have been blest with incredible powers." She took her hand out in the air and placed it upward as if waiting for something to drop on it. Suddenly, one of the men behind her took two folders that I just noticed and stacked them on her hand.

"Enjeru Sakura Hyuuga, Age 16, Born June 7. Has an affinity for the elements and has various weapon and Martial Arts skills." I gawked at her wondering where she knew all of that information. I quickly snaped out of it and noticed that she used my real name.

"Actually, can you call me Angelika or Angel? It's just that I'm used to that name now that it seems weird for me to hear my actually name out loud."

"Well, as you wish. I feel though that Enjeru suits you well."

She didn't say anything after that. I didn't say anything either so I left it at that. I was way to intimidated to say anything more.

Next she closed my folder and then opened up, what I presumed, was Jade's. I was wondering what could be in that folder because Jade never told me anything about her having any power before.

Jade had always been really smart and creative when it came to technology. She had brown hair, brown eyes and was a bit taller than me. To a lot of guys thought she was cute, but she never even bothered to notice them. She was my best friend since I was born. My parents and her parents went to the same school when they were younger. But it seem that they were really close friends that they decidded to move to America together.

Jade's name was actually Jeido in Japanese. Again, her parents thought that it was easier for American's so say her name as Jade so she could avoid the embarassment all together.

Madame Elise opened up her folder while Jade looked lost and confused, wondering what her Alice might have been. "Jeido Imai Nogi, Age 16, Born February 16. She has a very strong invention Alice." She ended as she stared at Jade, waiting for a reaction to come.

"Excuse me," she finally said, "could you please call me Jade instead? Just like Angelika, I'm not really used to it."

By the time she finished those words, my head was in a complete spin and I had so many different questions to ask. Before I could take another breath, she continued on with another conversation.

"We have already talked to your parents about this matter. Your father Angelika refused to let you go, but after some convincing, they said it would be okay if you went to Alice Academy as long as we had your consent first."

"Wait, you talked to our parents about this!" Jade said bit more vicious than she should have.

"If you would please calm down Miss. Nogi, I assure you, nothing happened while we were there. We just went to your dwellings to ask you parents' permission."

I was too stunned to say anything. There were so many things that I wanted to say but nothing came out. Finally, I calmed down just enough to ask my question.

"I know my parents went to Alice Academy when they were younger and I was just wondering what we'll be doing there since my dad never really talked about it..." I looked down suddenly interested in my clothing. I always do that when I get nervous about something.

"Well, you Angelika will be going to the Dangerous abilities class like you father. You will be learning how to control your powers, how to use it so you won't faint as much... and if necessary, use it in combat when others need you the most."

I was a bit stunned to hear that I was useful for something. My parents always told me to never use my powers, because we never knew if something would go wrong, and my mother would not be there to help me. Madame Elise continued anyway, stopping any flash backs that could have probably entered my thoughts.

She looked at Jade. "You Miss. Nogi will be going to the Technical Abilities Class, where you will be creating different inventions for yourself. You also have the other option of showing it off to other buissnessmen where they will buy it off from with a large amount of money."

Jade looked excited and full of energy while she was eager to say something until she was interrupted by one of the men behind Mme. Elise. He started whispering in her ear as she nodding approvingly.

"Since your parents have graduated from Alice Academy, you will be known as legacies in the campus and will be reassured a spot as 2 star students. You will be upgrated or demoted to another star ranking based on your performance at school, your attitude, and how you use your powers. Now there is only one question left for you... will you accept our offer?"

We looked at each other briefly, knowing what we wanted. "Yes, we accept the offer."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I re-edited the spacing abit so it would become more comfortable for some of the readers. I hope you like it and remember to comment of favourite me if you do! :)

**DICLAIMER:**

**Musicbeast does not own Alice Academy, but she does own the characters Angelika, Jade, Claire, etc...  
****Any resemblence to the names, events or powers is purely a coincidence.**

**Chapter 3**

We were suddenly walking out when a woman came out and introduced herself as Mme. Elise's assistant. She told us that all our belongings were safely packed into the limousine where we will find the other students that were heading towards Alice Academy too. She also told us that we will not being going into the same limousine as Mme. Elise because she had other business to attend to.

We were both fine with that as long as Jade and I were together. We were also able to change into our uniforme so that we had a middle school Alice Academy uniform. That way, we would be able to go into the school and just take in everything.

As we approached the limo, the chauffer opened the door and we were surprised to find four boys.

Since Jade and I went to a private school, we never had the chance to really get to know any guys. We were mostly studying and walking around the park. When ever I felt insecure, Jade always thought that it was her responsibility to protect me from whatever I was shy about.

As we came inside, Jade had that don't-touch-me-or-I'll-hit-you look on her face. Suddenly, the boys stopped their whispers and murmurs among each other and started to look straight at me. I started to get insecure about myself and made a faint squeak that even I was surprised Jade heard it.

To stop the gawking that I was receiving, Jade cleared her throat and attempted to start a conversation. "Hi, my name's Jade. You guys are?"

There was an awkward silence until a boy spoke out. "Hey, I'm Tyler. It's nice to meet you." He had a warm smile on his face. He seemed pretty nice and looked pretty cute to. He had brown messy hair, cute green eyes, and seemed neat at dressing up in his uniform. He had a medium build, but it looked sturdy enough that his abs would look like Taylor Lautner. He suddenly turned to me, interrupting my thoughts as I assumed he probably noticed me staring at him. "And you are?" he says.

Now I'm usually out going towards the people that I know. My only problem is with meeting new people that I have never seen in my life. I just don't like meet new people. As the counsellor at my school would say, "You just need to get outside your 'comfort zone' and explore a bit". Unfortunately, I like my "comfort zone" so meeting new people isn't really my "forte".

Jade looked at me knowing well enough that I was uncomfortable with the situation. "Her name is-"

I stopped her before she continued. If I was going to start at new school, I might as well start a new me. "M…My name is Angelika; it's nice to meet all of you."

Tyler started to smile at me, and then followed another until the rest of them smiled at me too. I looked at Jade and saw awe and pride in her face. I can tell what she's saying just by the expression in her face. "You did it! I can't believe you did it!"

The second boy beside Tyler started to talk. "So now that we know your names, why don't we introduce ourselves too." He exclaimed. "You know Tyler, so there's no point of him talking again," he gave a playful mocking look towards Tyler as he returned him a playful smile, "so I'll just introduce myself. Hi, my name is Liam." Liam looked like he was a player, one of those people that would toy with a girl's emotions for fun. He had messy brown hair, blue eyes, and again, a nice build that looked like Taylor Lautner.

The boy beside Liam was named Austin. He came from Australia as you can tell by his accent. He had gray eyes, and dirty blond hair. He wore his uniform properly but it seemed as if he had trouble with his tie so he left it loose.

The last boy way on the other side of Tyler was Brandon. He came from England and had brown hair and brown eyes, and was not wearing his blazer and his buttons were not put on properly as if he had trouble with those too. He looked American until you heard the sound of his British accent. But, he pretty much looked like Zac Efron.

"So know that you know our names, why don't we tell each other our Alice's." says Brandon.

"Why would you need to know that?" Jade asks suspiciously.

"Well, we were told that there would be one girl that would help us train our Alice's, and I'm guessing that girl is one of you." says Austin.

"So just tell us your Alice's and we'll tell ours. Oh, and don't worry, we won't tell." says Liam.

We looked at each other briefly and decided, what harm could be done. After all, they did have Alice's just like us. So Jade told them her Alice while the other boys shook their head confirming that Jade was not the one.

"So you must be the girl they were talking about, you must have an Elemental Alice, which one do you have?" I was a bit confused at the statement itself because I don't have one Elemental Alice.

"What do you mean 'which one do you have'?" I asked.

Tyler started to look a bit perplexed, but he shook his head and started to explain."Well, each of us only has one element. I have Earth, Liam has Water, Austin has Air, and Brandon has Fire. Usually people with elemental powers only have one because they are so rare. So were wondering which of us are you going to teach?"

I looked at them now, in astonishment, knowing that I wasn't the only one with elemental powers, but also knowing that I may be the only one to have all the elements.

"Then I guess that means I will be teaching all of you." I said in a shy manner.

They all looked at me with perplexed faces; they seemed to be trying to process the words in their head to make sure that they heard it right. Suddenly, Tyler looked serious and ask what everyone else was thinking. "What do you mean you'll be teaching all of us?"

I stared at him with a bit of an awkward smile. "I can control all of the elements."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Musicbeast does not own Alice Academy, but she does own the characters; Angelika, Jade, Tyler, Brandon, etc…  
If there is any relation towards the characters and thier powers, it is simply a coincidence.**

**Chapter 4**

They looked at me in astonishment, wondering if I was joking or not. "You're serious… so you actually have all four elements?" Liam asked.

I looked at Jade, feeling a bit regretful for saying anything at all. I suddenly had an interest in my clothing, anything to get my mind off the stares that I was receiving.

I looked down as I suddenly noticed something on my fingertips. It had four different colours with different symbols. My index finger had a blue droplet of water on it, my middle had a red flame, my ring finger had a green leaf, and my pinky had three strokes of white lines that had curls on the edges.

I looked at the four boys once again to check if they were seeing what I saw or if I was just hallucinating. What surprised me the most was that they weren't looking at me, they were looking at the back of their hand.

When I saw what they were looking at, it shocked me, because they were the same symbols that had appeared on my hand. "Do you guys have any idea what's going on?" I tried asking the boys, but it seemed that they were too stunned to look at me, until Austin finally spoke up.

"This hasn't ever happened before… what do you think might have happened?" he says.

"I reckoned it's that fact that we all met up… I mean, it's never happened until you came along Angelika." Brandon responded.

I tried to find a connection in my head, but before I could even say anything, Jade spoke up from beside me. "I think that it's the fact that Angelika came. You guys all have elemental powers, which is rare already, so why do you think this happened just when you met, and not before?"

Jade asked it as a rhetorical question, she knew the answer, but she just wanted to see if they should figure it out themselves. When nobody answered, she knew it was time to say it. "Well, I have a theory; you each have an element, which completes a circle of elements. I think it's just the fact that you have one single element, that you need an activator to give your powers a boost. My theory is that Angelika is that boost. If you all work together, Angelika won't faint as much because you're sharing your powers, and while she shares hers. You won't have sucky ones."

Liam raised his left eye brow in suspicion and interest. "How did you know that we had trouble with our elements?"

Jade gives herself one of those inside joke smiles, "I just had a feeling…"

**Okay… **_**I know this is a really short chapter, but I just wanted one to explain what will be going on in the future. It will be harder to understand without out it.**_

_**P.S. I want to thank the following people for commenting…**_

_**Lovesakura: thx… for commenting and I really appreciate your feedback, hopefully I meet your expectations!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry again, to people that have been reading my stories, I know that I don't update that much, but that's mainly because summer is coming up and it's not very helpful that graduation and my grad trip is coming up so… yeah. Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: MUSICBEAST DOES NOT OWN ALICE ACADEMY, BUT SHE DOES OWN THE CHARACTERS; ANGELIKA, JADE, TYLER, BRANDON, ETC… AND IF THERE IS ANY RELATION TOWARDS THE CHARACTERS AND THEIR POWERS, IT IS ONLY COINCIDENCE.**

**Chapter 5**

After that conversation, there wasn't really much going on. We mainly did some small talk, but that's about it. I'm sure we all had questions about what was going on with our powers, but none of us really had any answers. When the limo stopped, we hopped out I was surprised to see an airport hangar instead of a school. "Where are we?" I asked. The limo driver did not reply, but just stared out into the clouds. I went outside and as I looked out, I was surprised to see a large private jet instead of a school. It seems as if I wasn't the only one that was surprised at jet, Jade looked like she was about to get sick, then I remembered, she was afraid of heights.

Ever since I met Jade, she was always afraid of heights. She wasn't proud of that fact, especially since everyone thought she was a very brave and daring person. So she hid the fact that she was scared to keep her reputation and so that she wouldn't be known as a wimp. She always made excuses to avoid field trips or when we hung out so people wouldn't find out. The only people who knew about the secret was her family, Chloe and I, I don't think she was planning to break her secret streak with a couple of guys. So, she did what she always did, acted cool, calm, and bored.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her. "Of course I'm not okay! But, there's no way I'm going to let those guys know about it. From what I've heard from Chloe and her obsessive Alice Academy magazines, they're one of the most popular guys in school. Not to mention they're freakishly talented in the performing arts, they're good looking, and they have fan clubs all over the world! If they find out my secret, they could spill it and I'll be known as the wimp who vomited on some of the cutest guys in Alice Academy on a private jet while she was taking a ride to school… yeah, there's no way I want that reputation before I even land on the island."

When I heard the word 'island', I was a bit surprised. I mean, I didn't know that much of Alice Academy to begin with, but now I'm thinking that Alice Academy has to be something big if the government is willing to spend this much money for a school to be situated in an Island. A man in a black suite appeared in front of us and told us that it was time to board the plane. I took a quick glance at Jade to check if she was okay. She seemed to understand what I was going for, because afterwards, she nodded at me, replying that she was okay and she could handle this. I had faith in Jade; I just hoped I had enough faith to make sure that she was definitely going to be okay.

We all went up a flight of steps to go into the jet and it was one of the fanciest things I have ever seen in my life. I saw white fluffy couches and it had cup holders attached to the side while they were placed to look like booths. In each booth there was a table in the middle. There were 2 booths while there were 2 big couches at the sides in the back. At the very back of the plane, there was a little bar area for the flight attendant and of course, the washrooms were at either side of it.

We all took a seat on the big couches; I sat beside Tyler and Jade, while everyone else went on the other couch in front of us. We heard a ding in the speaker and who I assumed was the captain was speaking. "Hello, this is Zack Nolan speaking and I will be your captain for this flight. We will arrive at Alice Academy in approximately 4 hours. Please buckle in your seat belt and thank you for riding with us on Air Alice." The flight attendant came in and started telling us about the safety instructions, through a little dance. I enjoyed it a lot because it incorporated a lot of songs that I liked.

Jade started nudging me, so I looked her way. "You've been on a plane a million times already right? You know this is my first time and about my little 'issue', so what's supposed to happen now?" Jade whispered. "Well, there'll be a bit of forced that'll be pressed against you because when we take off, gravity will be trying to push you down. Your head will get a bit tighter and same with your stomach, but don't worry, that's only for lift off. Your ears will end up popping so that you'll be a bit deaf. What I suggest is that you chew some gum, or force yourself to yawn, that will put your ears back to normal." I tried to smile at hear reassuringly to tell her that it'll all be okay, but I guess that didn't work because she looked even more freaked out than usual.

Then I realised that my attempt at my reassuring smile back fired when I noticed that I was fidgeting with my fingers. She probably noticed that too, so I tried to stop, but I just couldn't. I looked at her, and she looked worried, not for herself, but for me. "Hey, what's wrong?" Jade asked. "I know that I've been on planes for a while, and you would expect that I'm already used to it, but I really hate take off, and I'm still not used to it." I noticed that I was giving off a really uneasy vibe, because Tyler started looking at me. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked looking surprisingly concerned for my well-being, especially since we just met, so I just went with it. "Um… I'm fine, but thank you for asking." "No problem, but don't be afraid to tell me anything if you feel uncomfortable." I gave him a quick smile and then turned away to face Jade. I tried to find something to distract me, anything that will take my attention away from Tyler.

It was finally take-off time when I offered to braid Jade's hair. It was then when I got even nervous. Before we took off, I was so nervous that I didn't think about it. I grabbed Tyler's hand and started holding it. But it was too late to let go, pretend nothing happened, and hoped that he didn't notice it, because unfortunately he noticed it and just stared at me for a couple seconds. In those seconds, I was having a heart attack in my mind. I thought he would have said something like, "Um… were not that close to be holding hands." Or even "Sorry I have a girlfriend." And just let go, misunderstanding my intentions. Those seconds felt like forever as I thought about more negative things while he stared at me, until he stopped staring, held my hand tighter and gave me one of the most gorgeous smiles I have ever seen in my life. I was literally melting when I saw his reassuring eyes (that I epically failed attempting to do) and that gorgeous smile of his. But those few seconds seemed as fleeting as he finally turned away, though he kept holding my hand, it felt a little awkward while Jade gave me an oh-my-God-I-can't-believe-that-just-happened type of look.

When we were finished with take-off and the seatbelt light turned off, he let go of my hand while Liam came over and started talking to him. Then I thought to myself, the next couple of days will be a roller coaster.

**I know it kind of sounds like that's it… it's not finished yet. I'm hoping to do 20 chapters for this book, but I just want to see how this will go first. And for those that love the romance, there will be even more romantic things than this. I'm planning a little cute scene for two characters. If I get enough comments to which character it should be. I will make it that character(s). Please comment of favourite me or this book if you like it, and there will be more to come (hopefully soon)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: MUSICBEAST DOES NOT OWN ALICE ACADEMY, BUT SHE DOES OWN THE CHARACTERS; ANGELIKA, JADE, TYLER, BRANDON, ETC… AND IF THERE IS ANY RELATION TOWARDS THE CHARACTERS AND THEIR POWERS, IT IS ONLY COINCIDENCE.**

**Chapter 6**

We were still in the private jet for 2 hours now. So that means there's 2 more hours left. The only thing we did was just a repeat of what happened in the limo. We talked to each other about ourselves and we got a little bit of info of Alice Academy from the guys. It seemed like Jade knew everything where as I knew nothing what so ever. After that conversation, we somehow split into different groups. Liam started talking to Tyler, Jade started to talk to Austin about Australia, and I somehow ended up going with Brandon.

"So Angelika, how do you feel about moving to a new school?" Brandon asked. "Well, I feel really nervous. I mean, I'm nervous about meeting new people. I just hope that people will like me enough to become my friend." I said shyly. I started looking down, suddenly having an interest in m0;…lo y shoes this time. But, I didn't know why I felt so shy around him. Probably because he's new to me and I haven't really got to know him that well. When I look up, I see him with a gorgeous smile on his face. His smile is just as gorgeous as Tyler's. "Well, you have me don't you. I mean I like you. Wait…! I didn't mean like you, like you… Well, not that I wouldn't like you like that… I'm mean you're a perfectly beautiful girl… but please don't get the wrong idea… I mean I wouldn't mind if you got the wrong idea…I'm just trying to say… Umm, I should probably shut up right now."

He started rubbing his head while he started to smile just a bit awkwardly. Gosh, even his awkward smile was cute! I started to laugh while he looked at me and just stood there, staring at me. "You shouldn't be worried, you are a very likable person, and if you do have any problems, just talk to me, okay?" Brandon asked. "Sure, thank you, for everything." I smiled at him, and again, he just stared. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" I asked him curiously with a hint of sarcasm.

"No, I was just thinking," he paused for a moment. It looked like he was wondering if he should say what's on his mind. He stared off a bit into space, but then he snapped back into it, almost in an instant. "You have a very beautiful smile, not to mention a cute laugh to. Make it stay that way; you look better when you're smiling." He smiled at me again, and with that smile, I couldn't help but smile too.

Liam suddenly came in as I was momentarily giggling. "Sorry, to be interrupting a moment, but it looked like it was too good of a moment to not interrupt." He started giving me what I call his signature cocky smile. It's a really good smile, it's just the way he stares at you with his eyes that it makes you think that he's mocking you. You make think that it's just too much of a coincidence, that it's the way he smiles at people. But then you see that he tilts his head to the side, and you know that he's mocking you.

"So Brandon, you find a girlfriend yet?" Liam asks mockingly. "What are you talking about Liam?" Brandon suddenly gives Liam a deaths stare the signals him to shut up, but it seems like Liam ignored it and just kept going. "Oh you know what I mean. Angelika seems like a perfect girl to go out with. I'm absolutely not against it." He smiles at Brandon. Then it looks like he suddenly got an idea and looked at Tyler. "But I'm not sure Tyler fully approves with it, am I right Tyler."

Tyler suddenly gives Liam another death stare and elbows him in the gut. I wasn't absolutely sure I heard it properly, so I asked. "Wait, what did you say?" But before Liam could respond, Tyler kicks him just on top of his knee cap and Liam falls to the ground groaning. "He said nothing… just don't worry about." Tyler suddenly jumps in. "Oh My Gosh Liam, are you okay?" I asked worried as I saw him rolling on the floor as he still is continuously groaning. "He'll be fine, plus, he deserved it. He said some pretty rude things. Thankfully you didn't hear it." Tyler starts smiling at me, but it seems like there was something in his eyes, it looked like protection, it's just that I wasn't sure with what he was trying to protect.

"Tyler, you are a brilliant, brilliant man. Has anyone ever told you that you cheeky chap?" Brandon stands up and hugs him with a very triumphant smile on his face. "No, but I'm kind of liking it." They suddenly walk away to get some lemonade and talk, while I was left with a groaning Liam. I momentarily bent down on my knees next to him and started patting him awkwardly down his back. "There, there. It'll probably get better soon… I think."

**Well, there it is… hope you like it because there is more coming in. I'll try and post as much action and romantic scenes as I can with different characters, so then it won't seem biased. Remember to comment on who you think is the best choice. The character with the most votes will become an official couple at the end of the book… so stay tuned to find the winner. **

**P.S. I will give hints to show you guys who is winning so far.**


End file.
